12 Poemas
by Ale-chan
Summary: ¡La última casa del Zodiaco! ¡Cerraremos con broche de oro con la constelación de Piscis! ¡Gracias a todos!
1. Aries

**Aries**

Las ovejas pastan tranquilamente.

Sí, hoy ha sido un buen día.

A veces no puedo evitar pensar

En lo frágiles que son,

En lo débiles que son.

Nuestro amo nos dej

Para irse a la guerra.

Pero yo estoy aquí.

Quiero guiarlas,

De ese modo no se perderán.

Son tan diferentes entre ellas.

Cada una es más exéntrica que la anterior.

Pero algo las une.

Tal vez sea el mismo algo que las une a mi.

A mí, el Carnero.

A mí, su líder.

Sigan pastando mis hermanas,

Que yo cuidaré de ustedes.

Mientras ustedes me necesiten,

Aquí estaré.

Vigilando, pastando.

Confíen en mí que yo confío en ustedes.

**Comentario de la Autora:** A ver... de acuerdo, no soy muy adepta a la poesía. Me gusta leerla, pero no me considero buena escribiéndola. -o- Todo comenzó en la escuela cuando nos dejaron escribir un poema sobre nosotros. Ale-chan hizo un soliloquio de un escorpión y pues ahí quedó (¬¬ la maestra ni lo leyó, caramba). Pero bueno, el tiempo y la inspiración han hecho de las suyas y dije: ¿porque no hacer un poema de cada casa del zodiaco? Estoy tratando de hacer que cada uno sea diferente (se supone que esta escrito por personas diferentes ¿ne?) pero por supuesto, aún quedan mis tendencias literarias (a usar mucho la palabra 'yo' y la repetición XD) así que se parecen bastante '.

Estos poemas no necesariamente reflejan los sentimientos de los caballeros dorados respectivos, sino más bien los de sus constelaciones (oooooh... ¬¬' las constelaciones piensan y se callan). Sobre este poema: Aries es el líder de las doce casas y lo de su amo... según algunos (la mitología difiere técnicamente de autor a autor), el dios de la guerra, Ares, era el dueño de este rebaño, pero luego lo dejó para dedicarse a su pasatiempo favorito. Espero que les haya gustado. Dependiendo de la respuesta subiré los otros poemas asi que ¡POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! -.- Pero no sean muy exigentes... son los primeros poemas 'serios' que hago.


	2. Tauro

**Tauro**

Qué verde es el pasto.

¿Lo ves?

Es tan verde.

Se extiende por la llanura

        Como una laguna esmeralda

                Siendo agitada por el gentil Céfiro.

¡Ah! ¿Lo ves?

¿Ves mi dominio?

¿Acaso no es hermoso?

Pero ¿qué es eso?

        ¿Un intruso?

                Es un intruso que ha entrado a mi laguna.

Se yergue ante mi con gran fuerza.

Yo también soy fuerte.

Hay silencio.

¿Qué haría aquí?

        ¿Intentaría desafiarme?

                ¿Aceptaría su desafío?

¿Lo ves?

Le pregunto.

¿Ves todo esto?

Este es mi dominio.

        No digo más.

                El intruso se retira.

Por hoy, ni un rubí habrá de caer

        En mi laguna esmeralda.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Nyosh... viendo que sí tuve respuesta a pesar de todo... XD. Ah... sobre eso que no riman... bueno, es que no me gusta que los poemas rimen porque siento que se vuelven muy forzados. Hasta ahora solo uno de los que llevo rima.  o ¡Gracias por su apoyo! yuriy Hiwatari (Espero que hayas tenido suerte con el poema que buscabas. Yo llegué a la conclusión de que es más fácil robarle los poemas a otros [XD no te creas]. Los poemas sí irán en órden. ¡Gracias por tu review!), Hayi-Os (Yo también creo que puedo mejorar, ese había sido el primero y creo que ya para Leo he conseguido llegar a un mejor nivel el asunto... -.- Claro que eso es lo que creo. ¡Creeme que el de piscis tendrá que ser especial! Me parece que será el más difícil porque la constelación debe de tener como que mil conotaciones o.) y a Megu-chan (¡JAJAJA! ¡Tienes razón! ¡De ahora en adelante estos poemas serán eróticos! XDDDDDDD ¡No es cierto, Megu-chana! ' Prometo portarme bien en este 'fic').

Sobre lo que quise hacer con el poema de Tauro: Denotar la importancia de la naturaleza para el signo, su fortaleza, su gentileza, y, hasta cierto punto, su 'vale madrismo'. Es uno de los signos más interesantes a mi gusto porque o me caen en el hígado o se hacen mis mejores amigos .

Gracias una vez más y les recuerdo: "'Beauty is truth, truth beauty'- that is all ye know on earth and all ye need to know."


	3. Géminis

**Géminis**

Soy hijo de cisne.

Soy hijo de dios.

Dióscuro me llaman.

Mortal no soy.

Ayer te sonreí.

Mañana no lo haré.

Brindaré por tu boda,

Más no asistiré.

Tu novia es hermosa.

Será para mi.

Es hermosa, primo mío,

Pero será para mi.

Dices que soy dos en uno.

Pero uno solo soy.

Polux mañana.

Castor hoy.

Puedes saber lo que digo,

Más no lo que pienso.

Lo siento, primo mío (querido, querido primo mío).

Recuérda: solo una parte de mi te traicionó.

**Comentario de la Autora: **No mucho comentario, mis dedos entumidos, no poder escribir. Tener que hablar así. El único poema hasta ahora con rima... ¿razón? La simetría, por supuesto. Eh... bueno querer agradecer Megu-chana. ¡Claro que a tauro gustarle el verde! ¡Verde hermoso! -o- Después del rojo.

OxO Que frio!


	4. Cáncer

**Cáncer**

Yo fui creado para defender a alguien más.

Y la defendí, vaya que sí.

Yo estaba destinado a defenderla.

Y la defendí con mi vida.

Y di mi vida por ella.

Y viví y morí por ella.

Yo traté de matar a nuestro enemigo.

Y él apenas se percató.

Yo era pequeño, demasiado pequeño.

Y por más que le picaba.

Y por más que le mordía.

Y por más esfuerzo que hacía.

Yo no pude hacer nada.

Y morí.

Yo, el cangrejo, morí.

Y Hera sintió pena.

Y me colocó entre las estrellas.

Y ahora ya no soy pequeño.

Yo no seré vencido otra vez.

Y no olvidaré:

        Ni al guerrero que me mató.

        Ni a la bestia que nunca me agradeció.

**Comentario de la Autora: **Ay ' gomen por no haber explicado lo de los primos del poema de géminis. En serio que no podía ni escribir. Pero aquí esta: En general, se trata de dos gemelos: Cástor y Pólux (hijos de Leda y de Zeus [él habiéndose transformado en cisne para seducirla]). Eran bien compinches y eran primos de Idas y Linceo (casualmente otros gemelos) -o- Los primos estaban comprometidos con las hijas de Leucipo, pero Cástor y Pólux se las robaron (en la víspera de la boda, háganme el favor). Por supuesto que las cosas no se iban a quedar así y los primuchos los persiguieron hasta que mataron a Cástor. Pólux lloró tanto la muerte de su hermano que Zeus decidió unirlos en el cielo.

La historia de cáncer es que cuando Heracles (mejor conocido como Hércules) estaba haciendo sus doce tareas (creo que esta era la octava) en la que tenía que matar a la Hidra. Cáncer era un guardián de la Hidra pero, seamos honestos... era un cangrejo. Heracles lo aplastó pero Hera sintió lástima por él y lo puso en el cielo (es por eso que el cangrejo es uno de sus símbolos). Los últimos tres renglones los puse porque creo que los cáncer son muy rencorosos ¡ah! ¡Pero si se dejan acercármeles qué bien me caen! XD

Ahora agradecimientos: Megu-chan (o ¡Feh! ¡Si rimar es posible! Sobre todo cuando la maestra te dejaba ese ejercicio en la escuela o Tal vez por eso me quedé traumada con las rimas. Aquí esta la actualización así que no trates de golpearme ¿ok? o ¡BAILAS BONITO!), Hayi-OS (' Gomen por haber tardado en actualizar pero... -.- creí que ya lo había hecho [eso suele pasarme mucho, creo que me he vuelto algo loca]. ¡Gracias por todo!), Kikyo-Kayraa (Que bueno que te esten gustando mis poemas. Yo sé que podría mejorar y mucho pero la práctica hace al maestro. Yo no puedo hacer poemas románticos... todos acaban siendo deprimentes y autodestructivos XDDD), Yuriy Hietari (¡Jajaja! ¡Por favor pon la historia en tus favoritas! !!! Yo también espero que los demás te gusten. o ¡Cástor y Pólux son de lo mejor!) y Nebyura (Jaja! Desafortunadamente, siendo escorpión, no puedo decir que géminis sea el mejor signo! ¡Pero casi todas mis amigas son géminis! Así que he aprendido a apreciarlas y a conocerlas aunque por eso mismo de la dualidad nunca sé en lo que realmente estan pensando. A veces me dan miedo.).

Eso es todo por ahora y me despido no sin antes recordarles: "Mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle."


	5. Leo

**Leo**

Odio cuando llueve.

Me siento debajo de mi árbol

Y veo hacia el horizonte.

Estoy aburrido.

Si no lloviera

Caminaría por la pradera.

Tal vez iría de cacería,

Tal vez buscaría a una hembra,

Tal vez me recostaría a tomar el sol.

Pero esta lloviendo.

Gruesas gotas humedecen mi pelaje.

Y lo hacen pesado.

Es por eso

Que mis deseos no son moverme.

Un relámpago cae.

El cielo ruge.

¿Acaso creerá que es más fuerte que yo?

Que ruga.

No importa cuánto lo haga,

Cuando el Sol salga,

La lluvia desaparecer

Y el cielo será domado.

Entonces yo haré lo que me plazca.

Como siempre lo hago.

Como siempre lo haré.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Me gustó mucho este poema... ¿por qué? XD ¡Porque leo es bien 'soy maravilloso' y suele esconderlo perfectamente (no entiendo por qué, pero lo hace)! El mito de Leo (en algunos lados, porque hay decenas de versiones para cada signo del zodiaco), es que él era el león que Nemea el cual mataba todo lo que podía pero nadie podía matarlo ya que su piel era tan dura como el acero. Hércules fue el que consiguió matarlo asfixiándolo siendo esa la primera de las 12 tareas que le encomendó Euristeo. Como si no hubiera hecho lo suficiente (Hércules no me cae muy bien que digamos), después le quitó la piel y la usó como 'capa'.

Ahora agradecimientos: Hayi-OS (Ya ves... los griegos eran los maestros en el arte del amor... tanto que prefieren morir por sus hermanos que quedarse con sus cuartos [raros]. T.T Es muy triste la historia del cangrejito! ¡Jaja! ¡Pero tienes razón, pudo haber sido mucho peor.), Megu-chan (¡Feh! -.- Pobrecito cangrejo. ¬¬ Creo que eso explica por qué algunos de cáncer tienen complejo de inferioridad. ¡Hércules no baka! T.T ¡Que bueno que muere de manera lenta y dolorosa!) y a Lady Saga (Estoy orgullosa del de géminis, la verdad ¡gracias por tu review y tus animos!).

Eso es todo por ahora y me despido no sin antes recordarles: "La belleza cuesta y mucho."


	6. Virgo

**Virgo**

No fue fácil verlo

Pero ahí estaba

Siendo desenterrado

Por mi fiel perro.

Su cuerpo yacía muerto,

Cubierto de tierra y lodo

Y me aterroricé.

Corrí por un tiempo

Hasta llegar a la plantación.

Me detuve

Debajo de un árbol

Listo para ser cosechado.

El dolor fue demasiado.

Y yo no quería vivir con él.

Me quité la vida.

Nadie cosechó ese árbol

O cualquier otro.

Fue una madurez respetada.

O, tal vez,

Una juventud desperdiciada.

Ahora estoy con mi padre.

Y con mi fiel perro.

Los tres descansando,

En el cielo.

**Comentario de la Autora:** ' Eh... no estoy muy conforme con éste pero quería poner la historia porque me parece muy interesante (por lo triste). Todo sucedió cuando el rey Icario fue asesinado por sus pastores durante una fiesta (sus pastores estaban borrachos). Su hija, Erígone lo fue a buscar junto con su perro (Mera). El perrito bien listo, encuentra en donde habían escondido el cuerpo de su papá. Por si a alguien le interesa, Mera se puso tan triste que se echó a un rio que estaba cerca y se ahogó. Erígone se ahorcó en un árbol con frutos maduros (por eso Virgo representa la madurez femenina que no ha sido tomada o entregada). Para variar, Zeus puso al perrito (estrella menor del Perro) y a Erígone en el cielo como constelaciones. -o- Cabe notar que esta historia la saqué de la Enciclopedia de las Cosas que Nunca Existieron, solo para evitar molestas demandas.

Quiero darles mis más sinceros agradecimientos (XD) a: Megu-chan (¡Feh! -o- El estúpido de Hércules muere porque... /ale-chan toma mucho aire/ Un día, estaba con su esposa Deyanira e intentaba cruzar un río. En eso, un centauro llamado Neso apareció y les dijo que los podía ayudar. Neso cargó a Deyanira al otro lado del río, mientras Hércules cargaba las cosas. A Neso le gustó mucho la dama así que intentó secuestrarla pero Hercules al darse cuenta de esto le disparó con sus flechas envenenadas. El agonizante Neso actuó arrepentido y le aconsejó a Deyanira que tomara su sangre y la guardara: cuando ella considerara que su esposo ya no la amaba, tenía que untar su sangre en su ropa, después de eso Heracles volvería a amarla. Deyanira [estúpidamente] le hizo caso y pasó el tiempo. Debido a razones que me da flojera mencionar, Deyanira consideró que sería propio utilizar la sangre de Neso. -o- Le dio una hermosa túnica con la sangre y cuando su esposo se la puso, comenzó a quemársele la piel. Intentó quitarse la ropa, pero se le había pegado. Así se quemó por mucho mucho tiempo hasta que construyó una pira con cuatro árboles y convenció a Filoctetes de que le prendiera fuego. Esa fue la dolorosa muerte de Hércules. XDDD), Hayi-OS (Definitivamente Hercules no era un héroe brillante ni muy amable. Si deseas leer su muerte, puedes leer el agradecimiento anterior XD. Aunque no conozco ningún mito en el que haya matado a los pececitos de pscis. Solo eso nos faltaba ¿ne?), CliN (¡Shaba! ¿Esencia es con s? XD ¡He vivido en una mentira ¿no es fabuloso?! Estoy rodeada de géminis por lo que aprendí a quererlos pero ¬¬ HABLAN DEMASIADO ¡Jajaja! Espero que a tu mamá le gusten tanto los poemas como te gustaron a ti. Y descuida, cada vez falta menos para el de los maravillosos escorpiones. Me gusta muchisimo la mitología... de pequeña era adicta pero se me pasó por un tiempo pero con eso del regreso de Saint Seiya pues ¡caí otra vez! jajajaja! ¡Y que bueno ¿ne?!) y a Laspilazuli (¡Los Escorpiones somos lo mejor de lo mejoooooor! ¡JAJA! ¡Pobre Hera! ¡Nadie la quiere! Aunque ella no se da mucho a querer, debo admitirlo... Ciertamente lo forzado no suele salir bien... suena a telenovela! XD).

Me despido no sin antes recordarles: "If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life, gotta get a friendship o'er your wife."


	7. Libra

**Libra**

No es fácil elegir entre el bien y el mal.

Quiero saciar mi lujuria con el placer.

Quiero purificar mi alma con voluntad.

Me balanceo, como siempre:

Peligrosamente entre lo vano y lo puro,

Entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto,

Entre la vida y la muerte.

Todo es al azar.

No depende de mi humor.

No depende de la situación.

Tomaré una decisión y no cambiará.

No importa cual sea, no cambiará.

Al fin, los dos extremos pueden llevar

Al dolor y al placer,

Al sufrimiento y a la satisfacción.

Me balanceo, pensando:

¿Qué lado será por el que llore ó cante?

¿Qué extremo me tentará?

Sin embargo, me detengo un momento y pienso.

¿Será que en realidad existe un solo camino?

¿Será que mi Diosa me ha engañado

Y no exite en realidad un blanco y un negro?

¿Será que la meta es la misma pero la vereda distinta?

Veo a mi Diosa con respeto.

Ella lo sabe, pero no me lo dirá.

No importa.

Haré lo que crea que deba de hacer.

Sea por mi bien ó por el bien de los demás.

Solo queda saber si será:

¿Hacia la izquierda ó hacia la derecha?

**Comentario de la Autora:** /cantando/ ¡No todo es blanco o negro es gris, todo depende del matiz. Busca y aprende a distinguiiiiiiiiiiiir! ¡Ah, pero qué buena canción! Pero bueno, después de haber estado en mode Hao resentido ("¡MUERAN TODOS, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS, MALDITOS BASTARDOS!)", por dos días, hoy ya estoy regresando un poco a la normalidad. ¬¬ Deben de ser las malditas hormonas.

En sí no encontré ninguna historia sobre el orígen de libra más que es controlada por Afrodita (ironías de la vida ¿ne?). La diosa suele inclinar la balanza aleatoriamente y puede ser hacia el lado de su estrella Zubenelgebunubi (a favor de la paz) o hacia la Zubeneschalami (a favor de los placeres). Lindos nombres ¿ne? Como dato cultural, los griegos no consideraron a Libra como Libra sino como parte de las tenazas de Escorpio XD Fueron los romanos que la convirtieron en balanza como símbolo del equinoccio. Pero no se acongojen, librarianos: tooooooodo el resto del mundo sí la veía como una balanza.

Ahora agradecimientos: Megu-chanclas (¡Feh! Heracles es un cabeza de chorlito. Lo bueno es que sufre mucho mucho tiempo antes de morir ¿ne? ¬¬ Se lo merece por haber matado a tantas hermosas criaturas. ¡Jajaja! ¡Ale-chan no había notado la rima de virgo hasta que Megu-chan la señaló! n.n ¿Qué se siente estar de vagaciones otra vez?), Hayi-OS (Vaya que se lo merecía... yo no entiendo por qué Heracles tenía que ser TAN estúpido. ¬¬ Digo, esta bien que Hera hacia que se volviera loco de vez en cuando ¿no? Que lástima pero ¿por qué tenía que ser un asesino sin piedad?), Hiwatari-san (-.- La historia de virgo es bastante triste, por eso no podía faltar en el fic. Jaja! Parece que géminis ha sido de los favoritos ¬¬ ¡feh! ¡Esos geminianos siempre se salen con la suya!) y a CliN (Huy... si crees que la historia de Virgo es trágica, deberías leer un libro que se llama la Madre del Arroz... ¡Huy! ¡ESO SI QUE ES MALA SUERTE! Ya con eso se acomoda tooooooodas tus prioridades, te lo puedo asegugar. ¡Finalmente! ¡El siguiente poema será el de Escorpio! ¡YAY! La única razón por la que hice este fic XD. Mi ascendente es aquario... asi que no veo una razón por la cual esté rodeada de géminis [aparte de una maldita broma karmica XD] que los sean signos de aire. ¿Vos sabés qué ascendente tenés?).

¡Shaba! ¡No tienen ni idea el trabajo que me esta costando hacer Piscis... Ninguno me gusta -.- Shaba... que problema. XDDDDD Bueno, eso es todo por ahora y me despido no sin antes recordarles: "Expande tu cosmo." ¡JAJAJAJAJA!


	8. Escorpio

**Escorpio**

Yo camino en las noches,

Pues es debajo del cielo nocturno que no me ven.

Avanzo con mis ocho patas.

Cada una moviéndose detrás de la otra en perfecta armonía.

Perfecta armonía: eso es lo que soy.

Los restos de calor en arena no me calientan.

Pues yo soy el calor.

Yo soy la ira.

Yo soy el perdón.

Yo soy la vida y yo soy la muerte.

Tomo lo que necesito y me otorgan lo demás.

A lo lejos veo a mi presa.

Ingenua, no sabe que esta noche morirá.

Me acerco como siempre: inadvertido.

No le doy tiempo de reaccionar.

Tomo su cuerpo con mis poderosas armas.

Me apreso de él fuertemente,

Clavo mi aguijón en él y espero.

Lentamente, el calor de su cuerpo aumenta.

Pero mi víctima es débil.

No tolera el calor.

Y su calor se transforma en frío.

Su vida ahora es mía,

Y yo se la he pagado con su muerte.

Como tranquilo, pues sé que nada ha de dañarme.

La noche es mía.

Bajo la luna, ceno.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Bueno, ese fue el poema que inció todo esto. ¡Feh! ¡Los escorpiones somos tan maravillosos! Mi versión favorita de la constelación de Escorpio es que el cazador Orión había dicho que demostraría su fuerza matando a todos los animales que pudiera. -o- Tanta fue la presunción del jovencito que llegó el escorpión y lo mató XD. Lo interesante es que la constelación de Escorpio aparece en el cielo después de que Orión desaparece... según unos es que los dioses los separaron para evitar conflictos pero según otros (y yo) es una burla eterna a Orión en el que siempre tendrá que huir de él. ¡JAJAJA! ¡Orión no baka!

Quiero agradecer a: Megu-chachachá (Jajaja! ¡Refugiada de guerra! -.- Kanashimi... ¡Hay un error en tu review, megu-chana: ¡Escorpio es el mejor signo!! XD Hércules no me agrada... nunca me agradó... -o- debo de admitir que la película de Disney me mató de risa aunque el personaje era demasiado fresa para mi gusto. ¡Lo mejor [como siempre] fue Hades! 'No me había sentido tan conmovido desde que me comí un camarón' XD), Hiwatari-san (Jaja! Bueno, Afrodita nunca se ha distinguido entre las deidades por su responsabilidad [aunque, por otro lado, los dioses griegos son bastante despreocupados]. No sé si siempre haya más mal que bien pero con eso de que hay cosas malas que parecen buenas y viceversa, si fuera Afrodita también le daría el trabajo a alguien más XD) y a CliN (JAJA! ¿Qué rayos es una cuadratura XD? No creo que deberías decirle a tu madre que se consiga otro hobbie... ¿que tal si se pone a tejer y te llena de bufandas? Mi madre hace eso... eso o sus rompecabezas. Además, ciertamente es un tema muy interesante que siempre puedes sacar a relucir XD).

Eso es todo por ahora y me despido no sin antes recordarles: "Death is not the end, only the transition."


	9. Sagitario

**Sagitario**

Fui bendecido de entre mis hermanos,

Alcancé la sabiduría gracias a la bondad divina.

Aprendí la bondad gracias a mi parte humana.

Aproveché la humanidad de mi parte equina.

Fui el maestro de hijos de dioses,

De grandes héroes,

Muy grandes,

A los cuales ví caer uno tras otro

Por las pasiones,

Las mismas que hicieron de mis hermanos

Bestias salvajes

Y no sabios arqueros.

Son las pasiones

Las que acaban con la vida.

Y también son las que la mantienen.

Es por eso que no los acepto.

Y es por eso que no los culpo.

Mis hermanos eran opuestos a mi.

Tanto, que mi mayor temor fue

Llegar a convertirme en ellos.

Comprendía, que no sería difícil.

Y comprendía, que no sería malo.

Pero aún le temía.

El temor de acabar como mis dicípulos

Fue mi sombra y mi carga.

Pero mis temores eran vanos.

Hoy, troto por el cielo nocturno

Acompañado solo de mi arco, de mis flechas

Y de mi pasión por vivir.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Bueno, Quirón-chan es uno de mis personajes favoritos en la mitología (aunque mi amado Ulises siempre se las ha llevado las de ganar). Quirón fue un centauro que fue aprendiz de Helio y de Artemisa. Sabía mucho de todo y como si fuera poco, era inmortal. Era tan sabio que muchos dioses le dieron la responsabilidad de educar a sus hijos. Pero el estúpido de Hércules volvió a hacer una estupidez, arrojando una de sus flechas envenenadas hacia él, accidentalmente. El dolor fue tanto que le suplicó a Zeus que lo dejara morir. Como Zeus es tan amable (¬¬'), aceptó y lo dejó morir para luego dejar su figura en el cielo.

Quiero agradecer a: Megu-chana (¿Y qué si podemos matar y/o causar dolor? 0 ¡Eso es lo que nos hace tan fabulosos! -.- Espero que pronto puedas vengarte del bastardo que quitó Pobre de la Edad Media. TT ¡Shaba! ¡Con lo divertida que era el personaje de Ale-chan.), Kikyo-sama (n.n ¡VIVAN LOS ESCORPIONES! Que bueno que te hayan estado gustando los poemas. No faltan muchos y espero que los leas pronto.), Nebyura (Jaja! ¡Qué curioso! ¡En general recibo reviews que dicen que geminis o escorpión son los mejores signos... -o- ay, pero que presuntuosos somos! Espero que pronto tengas tiempo no solo de leer este fic sino de también darte el lujo de entregarte al arte de la ociosidad.), Hiwatari-san (non ¡Pero que excelente gusto tienes! Los escorpiones somos simplemente maravillosos! ¡Tan crueles y despiadados! ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!), CliN (Ale-chan saca una banderita con un escorpión dibujado ¡Vivan los escorpiones! ¡Vivan los escorpiones!), Hayi-OS (Espero que te hayas divertido en tus vacaciones... -o- Yo no pude salir esta vez... ¬¬' me adelantaron mi calendario una semana. -.- Kanashimi... Jaja! ¡Ay! ¡Me acordaste cuando área dos fue a cazar escorpiones a Cuernavaca! n.n ¡Estaban bien lindos! ¬¬ Pero los bastardos los ahogaron en eter y los metieron a un insectario. ¡Malditos!) y a Jessyasha (-o- Libra es un signo tan bizarro a veces Ale-chan recuerda a su amigo libra que un día hizo llorar a su mamá a propósito 'solo porque tenía ganas' ¡Jajaja! ¡VIVA EL MAGO DE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZ!).

Eso es todo por ahora y me despido no sin antes recordarles: "It's easier to denature plutonium than to denature the evil spirit of man."


	10. Capricornio

**Capricornio**  
  
Algunos dicen que estoy loco,  
  
Que no merezco ser un Dios.  
  
'Imperfecto' me llaman.  
  
Pero ellos no son capaces de ver mi perfección.  
  
Yo me río de ellos.  
  
¡Ya quisieran parecerse a mi!  
  
¿Y qué si quiero perseguir a las ninfas?  
  
Me gusta hacerlo.  
  
Me hace feliz.  
  
Venimos a la Tierra para ser felíces,  
  
Tocando la flauta y festejando.  
  
Yo no tengo por qué oir a mis enemigos.  
  
Tal vez, solo compadecerlos,  
  
Porque creen que uno necesita  
  
La bendición de los demás para ser felíces.  
  
Pero ¿por qué habría de compadecerlos?  
  
No, no merecen mi compasión.  
  
Es por eso que me oculto en sus pesadillas  
  
Y salto hacia ellos cuando menos lo esperan.  
  
Sonrío al ver cómo se alejan de mi, corriendo.  
  
Haré lo que tenga que hacer para ser feliz  
  
Y no perdonaré a los que se interpongan en mi camino.  
  
Porque, a sus ojos soy 'imperfecto',  
  
Pero no puedo permitir que olviden  
  
Que soy un Dios.  
  
Tocaré mi flauta por siempre,  
  
Cuidaré a los pastores por siempre,  
  
Porque eso me hace feliz.  
  
**Comentario de la Autora:** Bueno, este como 'poema' no me gustó tanto, pero creo que la personificación de Pan me salió bien. -o- En realidad considero que los capricornio son bien salvajes de palabra, pero lo que tienen de lindo es que ellos son felices, sea como sea (-.- menos una cierta personita que conozco). Teóricamente, esta constelación fue dedicada al dios Pan (hijo de Hermes). Éste nació siendo un sátiro (micha cabra y micha humano). En esa linda época en la que los titanes escaparon, Pan se escondió en el rio Nilo en donde se transformó en pez de cintura para abajo y en cabra de cintura para arriba. De alguna manera, Zeus pensó que esto había sido ingenioso, y le dio su constelación (personalmente creo que era una manera de burlarse de él XD). Los pasatiempos de Pan eran muy variados: emborracharse con Dioniso, vigilar a los pastores, perseguir hermosas ninfas y asustar a los viajeros solitarios (de ahí la palabra 'pánico').  
  
Ahora las reviews: Megu-chan (Finalmente está Capricornio aquí -o- espero que haya llenado tus expectativas. Ya si no... pues tal vez te haga otro en tu cumpleaños [¡mentira!]. No te he visto en msn, jovencita! ¡deberia darte vergüenza! XDDDD) y a Fiori Party (Bueno, ya puedo decir que conozco a otro aries. ¡Ya son dos! XD Bueno, ya son más que los sagitario. Mmm... creo que no he oído musica de VPM... tendré que bajar algo para ver como se oyen. n.n ¡Gracias!).  
  
Eso es todo por ahora y me despido no sin antes recordarles: "Zucaritas son grrrrrrriquísimas."


	11. Acuario

**Acuario**

Esta noche hay una celebración en el Olimpo.

Y vierto néctar en las copas de los Dioses.

Como lo he estado haciendo

Desde hace tanto tiempo.

Hablo con Ellos ocasionalmente.

Supongo que me hayan interesante.

Sé mucho sobre muchas cosas

Y mis consejos son oídos.

Pero yo sé que Zeus no me trajo aquí por mis consejos.

Fue mi belleza la que lo cautivó.

Y fue mi gracia la que lo convenció.

Después de todo, yo no soy el primero.

Hebe cometió un error

Y, parece ser, entre los Dioses no se cometen errores.

Fue así como un mortal tomó su lugar.

Pero no fue solo un mortal dotado de belleza,

Sino que también de sabiduría

Y yo se los demostré.

A veces, me molesto con Ellos.

Ya que aún Ellos pueden ser cegados ante la verdad.

Y no entienden lo que pienso.

Ni lo quieren escuchar.

Pero yo hablo.

Pues ni un Dios ha de callarme.

Tal vez para Ellos esto este mal.

Pero haré el mal que sea necesario.

Y, por el tiempo que sea necesario,

Nunca callaré.

Seguiré virtiendo néctar en sus copas

Pero nunca callaré.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Aaaaaah... mi segundo signo favorito. /Ale-chan tiene ascendente en Acuario/. Bueno, creo que la historia de Ganímedes quedó bien explicada pero de todos modos... Ganimedes era hijo del rey de Frigia, Tros. Era verdaderamente hermoso y gente de todo el mundo iba a ver como hacía ejercicio desnudo (¡Ay! ¡Que bella época ¿ne?!). En el olimpo, la aguadora llamada Hebe se equivocó cuando vertía néctar a los dioses (si mal no recuerdo se le chorreó) así que Zeus eligió a Ganímedes. Fue con su padre y a cambio de dos caballos él dejó que se lo llevaran. Ganímedes a veces se metía en problemas por hablar de más pero, cuando alguien es hermoso, no le dices mucho. ¡Al contrario! ¡Vas y lo pones como una constelación en el cielo! Dicen que los acuarianos son los más listos del zodiaco... pero yo creo que hay sus exepciones (coff ¡Deneb! XD).

Como sea, ahora los agradecimientos: **Megu-chan** (¬¬' Pues así que digas 'dioses, que bárbaros, que dioses son' pues no, pero algo asi. Creo que son de los únicos dos signos que representan deidades. Bueno, tal vez géminis, pero solo uno de los hermanos.), **Fiori-party** (Creo que todos estarán de acuerdo de lo interesante que es la información zodiacal. Tal vez porque así podemos entendernos mejor a nosotros mismos [porque no conozco a nadie que no crea ni un poquito en el zodiaco] Ya solo falta un poema [si es que no hago un treceavo que estoy planeando] y espero que te guste.), **Nebyura **(¡Jaja! ¡Mira! ¡Que buena definición de capricornio! 'Vale madres' ' ¡Era la frase que había estado buscando! ¡Gracias!) y a **Hayi Os** (¡Finalmente llegaremos a Piscis! ¡Espero que te guste! Jaja! ¿Atreverme a escribir en poesia? n.n' Creo que tienes razón! JAJAJA!).

Me despido por ahora no sin antes recordarles: "¡Ah Koritsi Mou!"


	12. Piscis

**Piscis**

Hoy no quiero estar aquí.

Me dejaré llevar por la marea.

¿A dónde me llevará hoy?

Cerraré los ojos,

Y cuando los abra, estaré en otro lugar.

¿A dónde debería ir?

Me gustaría regresar a la tierra.

Tal vez hoy me lleve allá.

¿Por qué me gusta?

Porque ahí no hay pesadas mareas.

Ahí solo hay aire.

¿Porqué el agua que me rodea me pesa?

Es mi cárcel,

Tal vez mi penitencia.

¿Debería regresar al mar?

El mar es mi hogar, no debería dejarlo.

Aunque me gustaría.

¿Por qué no puedo vivir en la tierra?

Es ahí que me siento feliz.

Es ahí que soy feliz.

¿En dónde estoy?

He llegado.

La marea me ha traído a la tierra.

¿Podré algún dia quedarme aquí?

Cerraré los ojos ahora.

Y soñaré que puedo hacerlo.

**Comentario de la Autora:** ¡FEH! ¡Hice cuatro poemas para piscis! Finalmente resultó este, que definitivamente creo que es el mejor. En un principio quise poner repeticiones para que diera la imágen de la marea, pero me pareció demasiado 'cuadrado' y los piscis son unos enormes círculos. La historia más interesante de este signo (para mi) es que, una vez más, en esa linda época en la que los Titanes escaparon, Tifón llegó al Olimpo y todos los dioses entraron en pánico y se fueron a esconder. Afrodita (otra vez nuestra amiga n.n) y su hijo Eros se transformaron en peces y se echaron al mar. Cuando Zeus finalmente decidió enfrentarse a los Titanes y vencerlos, Atena quiso poner en el cielo la constelación de Afrodita y de Eros juntos. No encontré una razón por la que hizo ésto pero bueno. La verdad es que la constelación de piscis es la que tiene más connotaciones (es por eso que me costó tanto trabajo) e incluso llega a ser un importante símbolo en lo que es la religión católica. Al final, decidí no tomar ninguna de las historias para solamente tomar la mente de los pecesitos. ¡Ah! ¡Qué soñadores son! n.n (¬¬' ¡Ya pon los pies en la tierra, Saradas!). ¡Así finaliza este fic! Bueno... TAL VEZ haga uno último dedicado a las Horas... pero puede que tarde tiempo en inspirarme. Así que no esperen sentados n.n'

Agradecimientooooooos!: **Hayi-OS **(Ojalá te haya gustado... Jaja! Gracias por todas tus reviews! 'Osea hello, y o vivo para mi publico' [¡VIVA KND!] DOMO DOMO DOMOOOOOOO ARIGATOU!) y a mi estimada **Megu-chana **(¡HEY! ¡Si me ofrecieran dos caballos por mi hijo también lo regalaría... sobre todo si me lo pide Zeus n.n' Beh, VCD, DVD... se ve ¿ne? ya con eso es suficiente.) n.n !!!

Es todo por ahora y me despido no sin antes recordarles: "'I' cuadrada es igual a 1"


End file.
